The Tight End and his Publicist
by pegasus5406
Summary: This is a O/S surrounding Emmett McCarty, who becomes a N.F.L. star and how he got there...With Bella Swan a student who become a publicist for the football team and falls in love with Emmett. All human. Rated M for language and sexual content Emmett/Bella.


**The Tight-End and his Publicist.**

**By: Peggy McDaniel McCombs**

**A/N: Not beta-ed all mistakes are all mine.**

**I do not own Twilight, that honor belongs to Stephanie Myers alone; I just like playing in her Universe.**

**Rated: MA for mature audiences, due to Language and sexual content. **

**This is for jessa76 who asked me to do another Emmett and Bella story.**

_A Emmett and Bella Story_

* * *

My name is Emmett McCarty; I am currently studying at the University of Washington. Why, you might ask? Because at the moment they have the best football team in the U.S. and that's why I'm here. I got a football scholarship, with my choice of schools to attend.

Many scouts visited me my last year at Pittman High School. Our team was good, really good, me being one of the best. I played tight end and could mow down any jock that got in my way. I cleared the field so the receivers could get down the field with little if any interference.

The scouts came to watch us play and offered most of us thing you could only dream of, and most of the team took, but as for what they offered me…No, I knew exactly where I wanted to go, and the scout from Washington State thought he had won the lottery, when I accepted his offer.

So here I am, my last year of playing football at U-Dub, and once again the scouts are hounding me, but it's a little different this time. It's the pro's that want me to play for them, and the stakes are much higher. To play for the N.F.L. has always been a dream of mine, and here I sit on the edge of my biggest dream coming true.

But why was I feeling sad? I should be the happiest man alive right now. I have everything I've ever wanted. A beautiful girlfriend, I'll be a College graduate in a few months, and will be playing pro ball. So why am I feeling like something is missing in my life?

I have love…well…maybe love is a strong word for what we feel about one another…actually, we don't really have feelings for one another at all, it's more sex than anything, maybe a little eye candy for my arm, and my ego at least for my part anyway.

As for her…well let's face it, she's a gold digger and wants her face seen on the arm of someone famous. She doesn't feel any more love for me than I do for her.

Of course Rosalie went to same school I attended, and we just met the beginning of this year. She must have a good eye for her athletes, she saw I was going places and hooked up with me to tag along on my shirt tail, but little does she know, she won't be coming with me.

I've tired of her selfish ass, and she spends money like it grows on trees as it is, I can only imagine what she'll do once I start making real money. I thought, as I shook my head.

I want someone who will love me for me, not for what or who I am. I want to share my life happily, with that special someone and I declared not to be with anyone other than her. I just hope it doesn't take long to find her. I know it not an easy declaration to have, but I'm tired of one night stands and the girls hanging around me twenty-four-seven.

Oh sure it very complimentary to have hundreds of girls falling at your feet, vying for my attention, but it shallow, and more than not, these girls just want one night to tell their friends that they slept with me, and the others are like Rosalie, gold diggers, wanting to be seen with someone important, and at the first glance at someone more important, they would break their necks to get to him.

Rosalie is no different, she'd drop me like a hot potato if someone better came along. Hence…why she won't be coming with me, let her find some other jock to warm up too to make her way in this World. So when I graduate, I'm off to be a tight end for the Sea Hawks.

**~Bella~**

My name is Isabella Swan, but I like to be called just plan Bella. I'm in my last year here at Washington State or U-dub, as the kids call it. I'm studying to be a columnist, and I have a background in Literature, as well, and believe me when I say that I crammed ever second I could to graduate early, including every summer during my time here.

My specialty will be sports, more directly…football, N.F.L. football, preferably the Sea Hawks. I hope to be their publicist. In this I'll be able to interview the team, especially with the new season approaching and the new guys that will be joining, I'll also be promoting the team every chance I get, that is if I'm hired.

I have an interview with the team's manager this afternoon, and I'm sweating like a loon with nervousness hoping I get this job…it means everything to me.

I grew up in a small town here in Washington called Forks. My dad is the Police Chief of that town, and he's been taking care of me since my mom ran off and left me when I was young. It was he who got me so interested in football.

As far as the writing part of football, that comes from my love of books, so I intertwined the two and decided to become a columnist, hopefully to be a publicist for the Sea Hawks. If I get this job, my dad will be over the moon with happiness, as will I. I crossed my fingers in hopes of getting this position.

I was walking to my final class of the day going over my essay I had to write for my literature class. This paper will be a big part of my grade and I wanted to make sure it was perfect before turning it in. Not watching where I was going I ran into some one nearly knocking myself to the ground.

I looked up to see a beautiful girl and she was with one of the football players, I knew was called Emmett McCarty. I knew him only by his stats in the game, but never really met him in person.

I never gave much thought to the players; they were just that…'Players'. I knew they wouldn't give me the time of day, so I stayed clear of them keeping my mind on my studies mostly.

"Why don't you watch were you're going you little bitch," the blond yelled, giving the look of death.

"I'm sorry, I was going over my paper for my next class and wasn't paying attention to where I was going…I'm sorry," I said again, as I begin to straighten out the papers that got shuffled with the contact.

"Well, that's fucking obvious, you need to watch your step, you could have caused him bodily injury, and then where would he be? So watch were your walking bitch," she said again poking me in the chest. I looked up at Emmett with a confused expression thinking how the hell would me running into him cause him injury…look at him he's a behemoth.

"Rose!" Emmett yelled I was sure to tell her she was out of line, but at the same time she flipped the papers that I held in my hand and they flew to the ground blowing across the campus.

"Nooo!" I yelled as I ran as fast as could to recover the papers before they flew away. I gathered what I could and noticed that Emmett was chasing the papers that got further across the campus.

I was flipping through the papers hunting for the essay I needed more than the other papers for my next class. If I lose that paper I may flunk this class and have to redo the course, therefore causing me not to graduate.

"Are you okay," Emmett asked as I was going through the papers.

"I have to find that essay, or I won't graduate this year," I told him, as he held out his hand that housed more papers that flew away. I looked at the papers he held and then to him, and grabbed the papers and flipped through them as well. In between the stack he handed me was what I was looking for. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Thanks God," I praised, holding the paper to my chest. "Thank you," I whispered, as he gave me a nod.

"Emmett, are you coming or not?" the shear voice of the blond asked hatefully. Emmett stood up and offered me his hand, helping me to stand. He smiled at me and looked at the blond and his expression changed.

"Get the fuck away from me Rose, you make me sick to my stomach," he told her. She turned and glared at him.

"What! How dare you speak to me in that tone…all I've done for you and this is the thanks I get," she chided.

"All you've done for me, you're kidding right? You've done nothing for me, but be a torn in my side, get the hell away from me and be out of my apartment, before I get home," he yelled. She looked at him with fear, and I wondered what that was about…could he be abusive? That was hard for me to believe the way he helped me just now, he showed no signs of abusiveness.

"But Emmett, it's close to the end of the year…I'll graduate, what will I do then, it's too late to find another boyfriend this late in the season," she admitted.

It was when it hit me, she was only with Emmett for what he could give her, and she wanted his fame and money. What a bitch, I thought to myself, as I'm sure disgust showed on my face.

"You fucking whore, I could care less if you find a meal ticket from here on out. Just pack your shit and get the hell out of my apartment before I get home," he reiterated, before grabbing my arm and walking across campus, leaving Rose standing flabbergasted.

"Where's you next class?" he asked softly as we walked.

"Um…214 the literature class," I told him, he looked down at me.

"You studying to be a writer?" he asked, as he took my books and folded them into his other arm, as I kept my hand in the crook of his other arm.

"Yes, sort of, I'm studying to be a columnist, actually I want to be a publicist, and as a matter of fact I have an interview this afternoon with the team manager of the Sea Hawks, to be just that. I'm so nervous, but I pray I get the job, it's a dream of mine," I told him, surprised that I shared so much information with him. He looked at me surprised.

"Really…I start training for them this fall, I'm going to be one of their tight ends," he said proudly.

"That's wonderful, congratulations, hopefully we will meet again," I told him as we came to my class.

"Maybe," he said and sighed. "Look I'm sorry about Rose's actions earlier; she's a real piece of work. I was going to send her on her way before I graduated anyway, she's just…not my type…she's just so selfish," he said.

"She's a gold digger, a fame monger," I said with a chuckle. "Don't worry about it, I've seen her type before," I said as I looked toward the door, seeing it was time for the class to start. "Thanks for your help, with Rose and finding my paper. Oh and for walking me to class," I said with a chuckle. "I hope I didn't keep you from anything important," I told him. He shook his head.

"I was just heading to practice, to work out. What time does you class end?" he asked. I looked up at him surprised with his question.

"Umm…Urr-Umm…three o'clock," I choked out nervously.

"Would you mind if I came after you've finished your class and walked you back to your dorm?" he asked.

"Umm…sure, if you want to, I guess it would be okay," I told him.

"Great, I'll see you at three," he said with a panty melting smile that showed his dimples and made me swoon. I watched him walk away, trying to compose myself before I went to my last class of the day.

**~Emmett~**

I couldn't help the smile that stayed on my face after leaving Bella at her last class. She was so beautiful and I could tell she was like no one I had ever known before. How could I have gone four years at the same college as her and not run into her, especially with the studies she's doing.

She was into sports and evidently football for the way she talked about wanting to work with the Sea Hawks. I wondered if I could help her out with that in some way. I picked up my cell phone and dialed the scout that I talked to about coming to play for the Sea Hawks. He told me if I ever needed anything to call, so I'm taking him up on his offer.

After talking to him, and explaining the deal with Bella, he told me she had an interview at four o'clock with the team manager, just as she said she did. I told him I had read some of her work, which I kind of did, I glanced at what she had wrote on one of her papers I picked up for her that had blown away from Rose's conniption fit, and it was really good for what I could tell.

So it wasn't really a lie. He told me he would see what he could do and hung up, but not before I told him that she must get the job on her own initiative, I'm just putting in a good word for her, I told him.

**~X~**

Time went on and Bella got the job with the Sea Hawks, her first job would be to interview each of the team mates, to go into a file. Once that was done, Bella would write a book, centering on all the team mates as a whole using the experiences we would face during the season. Bella was ecstatic with the news as her father was. She said that he went to all his friends telling them of her job.

He also told them that she had made a friend in me, which I believe Bella said was more important to her father and his friend than the actual job she received.

I couldn't believe that I had found Bella, after swearing off the petty ass girls, and promising that I would not give them the time of day until I found my sweet perfect angel. I had done so within a week of promising not to be with anyone until I found the right one, and Bella was all that…my perfect sweet girl. It was almost graduation. Bella and I spent every free minute together, just getting to know one another.

I have never felt so at piece or laughed so much in my life. Being with Bella was like a breath of fresh air. The first time I kissed her was like nothing I had ever experienced before. From the moment our lips met, I melted and molded into her. I held her so tight I don't know how she could have breathed. She wrapped her fingers into my hair and held on for dear life, holding us together.

She wanted more…Hell, I wanted more, but we decided to wait until after graduation and get a place together before training started, until then we just enjoyed each other's company. I was falling hard for this woman, and the best thing about it was…she didn't care how much money I had or my fame, she only wanted me for myself, and that's what I wanted all along.

Graduation came and our families came to watch us get our diplomas. Bella introduced her dad to me and his friend Billy, they were more than over joyed to meet me, and I think a little awestruck with my mission in life. Which was okay, I needed fans in my step-up in the football World, and Charlie along with his friends was just the ticket, and having Charlie like me was a plus seeing Bella was my girlfriend. I definitely didn't want to get shot by my girlfriends Police Chief father after he finds out about our relationship.

Bella and I had looked all over Seattle for just the right place to settle down for our time with the Sea Hawks. We found the perfect place and I bought it on sight. It was huge, and although we wouldn't need that much space, we would keep most of it closed off until family or company came to visit, so it would work out perfectly.

After spending a little while with Bella's family, I saw mine come into sight. My mom and dad wore the biggest smile I had ever seen. They were followed by Alice and Edward my youngest brother and sister who were twins.

"Doctor Cullen, what brings you here?" Charlie asked, as I looked at Charlie with surprise, that he knew my dad.

"Charlie, it's nice to see you. I'm here to watch my son get his diploma. Wow, it's been years, how have you been?" he said smiling happily.

"Emmett is your son?" he asked, with the same wonderment as I had.

"How do you know one another?" I asked, as my dad nodded and I looked between the two of them.

"Carlisle has probably seen Bella more than any of his patient in Forks while he lived there and worked at the hospital, she was quite clumsy as a child," Charlie explained with a chuckled, as Bella turned every shade of pink.

"I think Emmett was about five years old when we moved from Forks to Tennessee. But since we've moved to California, I have quite the practice there these days, and plan retiring there, once Edward finishes his studies. He will be taking over my practice," he explained looking over his shoulder at his other son proudly.

"That's wonderful, Carlisle you should feel very proud, having two professional off springs in your family.

After spending a few more minutes talking as our families reminisced, pictures were taken, and our families said their good-byes, Bella looked at me with an expression of confusion.

"Bella, what wrong?" I asked sincerely.

"You parent's names are Cullen, why is yours McCarty?" she asked, I looked at her and smiled.

"Actually Esme is my Aunt. My parents were killed in an automobile accident when I was six months old. Carlisle and Esme took me in, and adopted me. I was too small to remember my real mom and dad, so it was easy for me to call Carlisle and Esme mom and dad," I explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Em," Bella replied sadly.

"Don't be sad honey. Like I said I don't remember them," I told her. She nodded and then nuzzled into my chest as I wrapped my arms around her feeling so calm and natural, Bella belonged in my arms; we belonged together. It was like she was the other half of my soul.

We had spent the week before graduation buying furniture to fill the house, and moving our things into the new house. Each night we'd drop into bed and sleep soundly exhausted from our studies and moving at the same time. We wanted time to ourselves once we graduated for we knew our lives was about to become hectic with our new found positions.

The one thing I knew I wanted was for Bella to be with me always, so after a few days relaxing together, I decided it was time to do what I had meant to do for a while now.

Bella was hanging some clothes that she had just washed and dried in the closet, I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. She rewarded me with a soft moan. I swung her around and kissed her passionately.

"I love you," I whispered into her lips, as she smiled.

"As I love you baby," she said sweetly.

"Do you love me enough to become my wife?" I asked sincerely. She pulled away and looked me in the eye to see if I was joking, as I did a lot, but she only found truth there. She smiled as a tear fell from her eye.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"I'm more serious than I've ever been in my entire life my love. I love you more than I could even explain to you. You are the very breath I breathe Bella, and I want you in my life, to be part of my life for the rest of our lives," I said, leaning down and softly kissing he sweet lips. Will you marry me Isabella?" I asked only inches from her lips.

"Oh Emmett, I'd love to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you," she said as the tears began to fall. I picked her up and swung her around the room and kissed her sweet lips once again as I pulled out the engagement ring I bought while we were shopping last week.

While Bella wasn't looking I snuck off and purchased her ring, hoping with everything that I hold dear that she would say yes, and to me greatest relief she has. I opened the box and pulled the ring from its containment and slipped it on her finger. She looked at it and gave me a huge smile.

"Oh, Emmett, It's beautiful," she said as she crushed her lips to mine and kissed me with everything she had. I once again became lost in my Bella as we found our way to the bed. "Emmett, I want you," she replied as I pulled away slightly to see if she was sincere, and all I saw was truth in her eyes. I smiled and kissed her thoroughly, as we disposed of our clothes, and gazed at her body I found she was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on.

I paid special attention to my angel, kissing and giving her as much pleasure as I could, and to my surprise I learned as I slowly pushed my way into Bella, as her walls stretched to allow me entrance, that she was a virgin as well. I was jumping for joy to know that my angel belong to me only and will be mine only for the rest of our lives.

"Emmett, don't stop," she begged, and I didn't disappoint. I pushed through her barrier and sheathed myself inside her. She whimpered a bit as I told her I was sorry, and to tell me when it was okay to move again.

After a few seconds she moved her hips and moaned. I took it she was ready and slowly pulled part ways out, and then sheathed myself into her again as we both moaned in the feeling of pure bliss, as I slipped in and out of her slowly afraid of hurting her with this being her first time.

"Faster Em, harder baby, please," she begged, as I did her bidding. The sound of my swelled balls slapping against my Bella as our hips met and the moans we shared filled the room. We held a thin sheet of perspiration over our skins as we continued showing our love for one another.

"I'm so close Em," Bella moaned digging her nails into my shoulders breaking the skin I was sure. Her legs wrapped around my waist as her heels dug into my ass, trying to push me in deeper.

"So am I honey, God you feel so good, so wet, so tight," I moaned as my balls tightened and I grunted, reaching between us I moved a finger vigorously against Bella's clit, as her wall muscles tightened almost painfully against my hardened muscle sending me over the edge with my angel…

"Bellaaaa!" I groaned as she screamed my name, and milked me for everything I had. I slumped over top of Bella holding myself up with my forearms. I laid my head between my loves breast, trying to catch my breath as she ran her fingers through my hair doing the same thing.

Once composed enough I raised my head and looked the love of my life in the eyes, finding the same love I felt in hers.

"I love you so much Bella," I replied softly. She smiled before replying.

"I love you too Emmett, with all my heart," she said. I rolled over bring Bella with me and kissed her soundly.

"I can't wait for you to become Mrs. Emmett McCarty, I said between kisses.

"And I can't wait to be Mrs. McCarty, Emmett," she replied.

Bella fulfilled her commitment to the Sea Hawks team writing a book on the goings on behind the scene of a professional ball team. And I became player of the year. Bella and I married on New Year's Eve in the Sea Hawks club house the next year, that was ten years ago.

Bella gave me two strong beautiful sons, and I take time every Saturday afternoon, and teach them the game of football, they love it just as their old man does….I think I'm looking at the next N.F.L players of the future. They sure as hell hit hard enough for under ten years old. Receivers beware, my boys are coming. I thought to myself with a chuckle.

I'm still with the Sea Hawks and doing just fine, we've been putting money back for college for the boys and to live on later in life. I don't think that will be a problem, but one never knows. Everyone who's anyone knows football isn't an old man's sport, to play at least. But I'll be there for my boys; I'll show them the ropes and teach them as much as I can.

Bella and are happy, we still make time for ourselves, and make sure to tell each other often how much we love one another…Life is good, I love my family and I am secure in my life.

"Yes, Life is very good," I said out loud as Bella chuckled and kissed my lips one more time before putting our boys to bed.

**The End.**


End file.
